


The Consequences of Wrong-Doing

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: What Is Owed and Can Never Be Repaid [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Emotional Manipulation, Episode Tag, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: "If you do something wrong you will get punished."  Lori and her father believed it, and apparently now Sam does, too.  Episode tag to "Hook Man."Read the tags; I put them there for a reason.  This entire series puts the worst possible spin on Sam's character. And, in this story, John's past relationship with Dean is shown to have been abusive.(Or: things started to get better but now they've gotten worse.)





	The Consequences of Wrong-Doing

**Author's Note:**

> There's no way I can warn enough for this story. Proceed at own risk.

After St. Louis, when things had seemed to change, Dean had relaxed a little. As much as he ever allowed himself to. Sam seemed to be settling back into the hunting life. They dealt with a couple of minor matters easily; nothing to write home about even if they'd had a home. Sam hadn't even collected on Dean's debt and his nightmares had subsided.

But things got a bit worse in Ankeny. Not just worse than after St. Louis, worse than before St. Louis. Dean, who found himself thinking more about the kinds of things he normally never allowed himself to think about, the occasional times when Sammy would collect on the debt Dean owed home, figured it had to do with Eastern Iowa University. All that time in the library, being around all the things Sam had loved and that had been taken away from him...all things taken away from him by Dean, as Sam saw it. And things that would remind Sam of Jessica and start the nightmares again.

More checks in Dean's debt column. And Lori had given Sam ideas, insisting that, "If you do something wrong, you will get punished."

As far as Sammy was concerned, in his life Dean had done a whole lot that was wrong. So now Sam believed that Dean didn't just need to repay a debt, he needed to be punished.

So it was no surprise that night in their motel when Sam, after popping Tylenol, not said the familiar words, "You owe me, Dean" but added, "You did something wrong, and you will get punished. Give me your belt."

Some days, Sammy really was the spit and image of his father. Dean didn't even think of arguing, just handed over his belt.

Then Dean closed his eyes and took off his jeans and underwear, stretching out face down on his bed next to the window. At least he'd laid the salt lines first.

He heard Sam move behind, waited to get his legs kicked apart, but Sam didn't do that. Instead he took Dean's belt, which he'd doubled up, and started hitting Dean's ass with it, clumsily laying into him with his left hand.

It hurt, but not as much as if John'd had the belt in his hand. Or, Dean guessed, if Sam's right arm had been uninjured.

Whatever, it wasn't like he couldn't take it. 

It went on...long enough. Long enough that Dean was choking back sobs by the time Sam cast the belt aside. Long enough that Dean knew he'd be feeling it for days. 

"There," Sam said, almost gently. "You did something wrong and you got punished and it's over. Now go to bed and get some sleep."

So...just punishment, then. This night, there would be no collection on Dean's endless debt.

Dean climbed between the sheets carefully, deciding that being punished was better than repaying. After all, Sammy'd said it was over. So he'd taken his licks and been forgiven. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I still hold out hope that I'll get them out of this cycle. "Skin Hunger" was a start, but now Sam's taken a huge leap backwards.


End file.
